


Of Reunions And First Meetings

by BlueFluffyDragon



Series: To Kill A Moral Man [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fae Magic, Fainting, Gen, I know I miss this boy as well, Light Angst, Magic, Self-Harm, Swearing, Teleportation, disturbing imagery, for magic use though, no patton in this one, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/BlueFluffyDragon
Summary: After all too many years, Virgil comes back home.They didn't expect the second reunion though.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Original Female Character(s), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: To Kill A Moral Man [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338433
Kudos: 8





	Of Reunions And First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> After so many month, I'm back!  
> Warnings in the tags

"Virgil!" Thomas called in alarm as Virgil fainted into Roman's arms.

"Lay him on the ground" Logan instructed, hurrying toward the two and lifting Virgil's legs up.

"Wha-?" Virgil tried to say a few seconds later, his body slowly blinking back to consciousness, with his head on Roman's lap, ears full of static.

"How do you feel?" Thomas asked after a few more minutes of recovery, handing him the water flask from the clutter around them.

"Fine" he grunted, taking a moment until the ringing in his ears subsided.

"Don't get up so fast" Logan gently put his legs back down before rushing forward to stop Virgil's rising.

Virgil huffed and flopped back down on Roman, too exhausted to argue.

Truly, a worrying sign.

"You okay?" Roman looked down at his face.

"I want to sleep for a week" Virgil groaned, putting his hands on his face.   
"I'm so glad I know where she lives".

"Why?" Logan cocked his head to the side, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"It takes more energy to teleport based on the person than location" Virgil moved his hands away from his face to look at the group, then continued after noticing Thomas and Roman's bewildered expressions.

"I don't have the energy to give you the full lesson but basically there are two ways to teleport: the first," he held up a finger, "is to teleport to a location you already know. The other one," he lifted a second finger, "is to teleport to a person you know, which takes a lot of energy out of you and I probably would have died if we did that".

"Good thing you didn't" Roman faintly said with a hint of a dry laugh on his lips.

"Alright, that's it, help me up" Virgil held out his hand for Logan.

"You sure?" Roman asked, standing up as well and holding Virgil's shoulders for support.

"We need to go before night fall," he nodded, "It could be dangerous around here during the night".

Handing the stumbling Virgil over to Thomas, Roman pulled out his sword  
and lead the rest forward at Virgil's instructions.

As the hours past, Virgil had regained some of his energy, anxiety keeping him alert.

This fact, even when pointed out by him in his best Logan impression of rational thinking, didn't stop Thomas from protesting when he stopped leaning on him for support or Roman and Logan from voicing similar objections when he took the lead along with Roman.

"Trust me, I need to tell you exactly where to stop" he said as the others kept suggesting he should move backwards.

"Then I or Logan could move forward to walk along side you and Roman" Thomas hesitantly suggested.

"And what if something will take the one behind us and we won't even notice? What if something will attack us from the front and we won't all have enough time to get behind Roman? We can't afford this kind of risk. This is unfamiliar woods, even for me and I lived not too far from here. We can't afford to be in danger, especially when I'm too tired to protect us" he protested.

"Okay" Thomas sighed, letting silence settle over them.

They continued on their walk, the buzzing of wild life and rustling of leaves accompanying them. 

"Stop," Virgil held out his hand to block the group, "we're here".

"Then what are we waiting fo-" Roman stepped forward only to be knocked back to the ground, missing a tree by a foot, before Virgil's warning could leave his lips.

"Nice going, Princy" Virgil stifled a laugh, the tension slowly slipping from his shoulders.

"A warning would have been appreciated" Roman called to him, getting up to get his fallen sword before returning to them.

"I told you I needed to tell you exactly where to stop" Virgil turned away towards the barrier, ignoring Roman's frown.

Reaching out an intentionally steady hand, Virgil breathed in and out before moving it to the barrier.

It slipped through as if there was nothing there but air.

He felt warmth blazing from his heart and spreading to his chest as he retreated his now lightly shaking hand before anyone could notice the tremors.

"I'm the only one that can pass with the wards up, and I am far too tired to convince her to let them down for you to pass so we'll just have to cheat".

He turned to them.

"Logan, get the bandages ready."

"What for?" Logan startled at the sight of a small dagger Virgil pulled from somewhere within his clothing.

"Woah, since when do you carry a dagger?" Thomas asked, a worried look spread on his face.

Virgil shrugged, pulling his sleeve up and taking a long breath before placing the dagger on his skin.

"Wait what are you-" Thomas yelped before a groan and blood dripped from Virgil.

"Hands forward, **NOW** " Virgil commanded, trying to ignore the pain.

They all complied, offering their hands to him as Virgil smeared blood on their bare arms.

"Watch the clothes!" Roman protested as the blood almost smeared on his white cuffs.

"That hurt like bitch" Virgil cursed and offered his hand up to Logan who immediately bandaged him up.

"Now we can go in" he let Thomas support his walk once again.

"Are you sure that thing won't send us flying again?" Roman asked, making a face at the invisible barrier.

Virgil's shrugged. "Pretty sure".

Roman shook his head and sheathed his sword.

All but Virgil let out a light grunt as they passed the barrier, as if incredibly difficult for them.

It probably was, Virgil figured. They were lucky the blood worked at all.

"Is everyone alright?" Virgil asked the group.   
A collective hum of agreement answered him.

Virgil's eyes shot around, looking at each of them for confirmation. Satisfied that no one is injured, he continued to walk along Thomas.

"You can put the sword away, Roman. Nothing will hurt us here" Virgil called to the Prince who ran to walk ahead of them.

Roman lowered his drawn sword, but didn't put it back in its sheath.

"At least slow down and walk beside us?" Thomas tentatively asked.

Roman nodded and slowed his walk, joining the group.

The four broke through the treeline into a clearing, a house stood in the distance before them.

"It seems like we've arrived" Logan noted.

"Great" Virgil murmured in a low enough voice for Thomas to miss.

Getting ready to step to the door, Virgil stopped them once again.

"Is there something else that's going to try to throw me back against a tree?" Roman frowned.

"Actually yeah, probably" Virgil smirked an anxious smile.   
"Step aside-"

The door slammed open, a gash of wind strong enough to knock them off their feet nearly hit the group before suddenly changing its course, making the clouds part.

"Virgil?" the woman at the door sounded weirdly strangled for someone who just tried to attack them.

"Hey" he answered back, a tad awkward.

"Wow, first a lord," she schooled her voice back into a taunt, "and now the honorary prince and the king right at my doorstep. Guess you weren't the only one who became a hot shot with the royals" she quipped at Virgil, letting them all inside.

"I assume you're Virgil's mentor" Logan extended his hand for a shake, missing the fleeting sad expression that came over her face, masked back just as fast as it appeared.

"You can call me Val" she took his hand for a firm shake, before moving to give Thomas and Roman a courteous nod.   
She seemed unsure around Virgil, opting to give him his space.

"Been a while, kid" she greeted him with an anxious smile of her own.

"Ages" he replied with the same smile.

"Oh come on, don't be like that" a dark haired man walked into the house.

"Stay back!" Roman turned to stand in front of the others, one hand extended to prevent them from getting closer and the other pointing his sword at the fae.

"Oh, please" Remy rolled his eyes, walking toward Roman and pushing down his, luckily not iron, blade with a smirk.

"Remy?" the fae turned his head toward the whisper, looking at Virgil's wide eyes with a soft smile.

"Where have you been, gurl?" Remy huffed a laugh before Virgil pulled him into a tight hug.

"Damm I missed you" Virgil whispered into the other's shoulder.

"obviously" Remy said with a smirk in his voice. "I've missed you too" he added as he pulled away, turning him to Val.

The two sorcerers exchanged guilty looks, Virgil breaking the quick glance to look back at Remy.

"Oh no, we're definitely not doing that" Remy lifted an eyebrow, "you, darlings, are going to hug it out and realize you both fucked up and then patch things up" he gave Virgil a push toward his mother.

"Stop it, Remy" she chastised him, "you make him uncomfortable".

Rolling his eyes, Remy shrugged and pulled Virgil back to him, resting an arm on his shoulder.

"So Verge, how have these guys been treating you?" Remy asked, his innocence demeanor somewhat diminished by the silent threat in his eyes.

"Remy.." Virgil admonished the fae with a small smile.

"You can be rest assured that Virgil is being treated very well" Logan said in a diplomatic tone.

"Why is he so pale then?" Remy shot back, tightening his hold around Virgil's shoulders.

"I teleported us all" Virgil answered.

"Damm boy that was crazy stupid of you" Remy said, both taken back and impressed. "You must be exhausted"

"That's an understatement" he snorted.

"Wait," Val moved closer to Virgil for the first time since they've arrived, "how did they," she gestured at his companions, "come through the bubble?" she asked, her expression already betraying the fact she knows the answer.

Virgil stretched his arm towards her, pulled his sleeve up and unwrapped the bandage.

He knew what she was trying to ask, no need to walk around it.

"You should have said something the moment you came in" she gently scolded him, putting her palm on the wound where the bandage once was.

"Thanks" he said a few seconds later, rubbing his healed skin.

At his side, Logan made a small intrigued sound at the magic but didn't move to inspect it.

"Verge, you know both Val and I can heal you if you're out of juice. Why didn't you just ask?" Remy asked with a laugh on his lips.

Virgil said nothing in return, his silence giving them his answer.

"Right" Remy's smile slipped off his face.

"It's getting late" Val changed the subject, looking out the window at the setting sun.

"Guess you'll spend the night here. I don't think I have enough beds for all of you though"

"We all know Logan can fall asleep on the armchair, Thomas can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch" Virgil offered, "Roman can go wherever".

Roman was about to respond, only to be cut off by Thomas who did not want to deal with the bickering pair right now. "No, you're exhausted. I'll take the sofa."

Val looked surprise at his offer.

"Well I planned to stand guard anyway" Roman huffed, "so I won't be needing a bed anyway".

"There's no need to do so" Val waved her hand in dismissal.

"Sorry if I'm being sceptical, but we did manage to cross with nothing more than access to Virgil's blood" Logan agreed with Roman.

"That's only because if someone hurt Virgil I would like them to come in so I can kick some ass" she shot back.

"What if I voluntarily gave someone my blood?" Virgil offered a point.

"Then I'll be deserving of an ass kicking myself for raising you to do so" she easily replied with a soft smile, then strolled into her own room, closing the door with a soft slam with a call of "goodnight".

"Fine" Roman sighed, "I'll sleep on the floor. The stars know I've slept in worst places".

"That's the spirit, Princy" Virgil fake cheered, then retired to his own room, patting Remy's shoulder as he headed up the stairs.

The sound of Thomas offering they share the sofa cut off by his closed door.   
  


_________

"Am I the first one up?" Virgil asked as he descended the stairs, the morning rays streaming through the windows.

"Unsurprisingly, no" Val said from her armchair, "over-the-top and his majesty went out to 'secure the place' or train or whatever" she waved her hand dismissively.

"And Logan?"

"Went with them. He seemed pretty uncomfortable to stay here alone with me".

A cheeky smile crept up his face.   
"Yeah I get that" he said from where he leaned on the railing of the stairs.

"hey!" she called with a fake frown.

A hint of familiarity hung in the air between them, comforting in the way only nostalgia can be.

A fleeting moment, quickly gone.   
The comfort of nostalgia couldn't hold away the pain of the present forever.

"We need to talk about it" she eventually said, breaking the silence.

"There's nothing to talk about" he muttered back.

"Like hell there isn't" her voice turned hard, "you ran away!"

"You never followed!" he shot back, launching the room into a stiff silence.

Virgil wanted to run away. 

Virgil wanted to hug her and never let go.

Instead, he walked towards Val and slumped down on the couch across her.

The silence stayed, getting more and more uncomfortable with each passing second.

Finally, Virgil breathed out a deep sigh and opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry for disappearing" he forced out through his nervousness.

"In the middle of a war" she added in a very deliberate calm, nodding her head.

Val didn't raise her voice, she was never one to shout after all.

Instead, her voice sounded melancholy and tired.

"I know" he looked down.

"And never contacting me for eleven years"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me after that" Virgil muttered his shamed confession, "you took me in and in return I just disappeared on you."

A deep sigh filled the quiet.

"I'm sorry too" she apologized, her eyes uncharacteristically shining.

"Why are you sorry?" Virgil blurted out in surprise.

"I'm sorry that I ever made you think that you could do something that will make me want to lose you. Or- or that you owe me something for taking care of you" Val said in a thick voice.

"And I'm most sorry that I didn't contact you years ago" she leaned in and offered her hand to him.

He took it.

The past catching up to the future.

"No matter what you'll do, you'll always be my son" she looked into his teary eyes.   
"And I'll always be your mother. At least for as long as you'll have me-" she was cut short by a tight hug over the small table.

Val tightened her hold on him.   
"I love you too".

Virgil borrowed his head into the base of her neck at her words.

One soft moment didn't fix the past, didn't heal what has been damaged.

But it was a start.

And that's all they could ask for.

A shriek, followed by familar laughter was heard from outside.

"Remy!" Virgil shouted, turning his head back, breaking the hug and wiping his eyes before the fae walked into the house.   
The amused Thomas and Logan, although he had at least tried to hide it, along with Roman frowning beside them following suit.

"Remy I told you not to appear behind people" Virgil scolded him with a slightly sly smile

"Pff you're to talk" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just putting what you taught me to use" he shrugged.

"You said he taught you how to teleport?" Logan cut in.

"Yeah, not many human magic users can do it. Remy taught us both how" Virgil answered.

"Interesting," he fixed his glasses, "because Patton seemed to be able to do it"

Stunned silence filled the room.

"How is that possible?" Val croaked out. "the Book of Reality can't manipulate space".

"You know he has the Book?!" Virgil snapped his head back to her.

"I have to be a damm idiot to not know he has the Book. He was so exhausted, he spent the night in your room. I had Remy follow him after he left".

"You met Patton?" his head snapped back to Remy.

"Nice guy" he nodded. "He fixed the town, got rid of all those people in my house. Though, he didn't seem that tired after basically rebuilding the place.   
Scared a whole lot of people doing that." he muttered the last sentence.

"What happened before Patton disappeared?" Val asked the four.

"He jumped off a cliff" Logan said unceremoniously, Roman and Thomas making small upset noises.

"Well that explains it" Val breathed out with Remy nodding behind her, "my guess is that as long as the user uses magic that manipulate reality, the book will provide the energy but for anything else it will take it out of the user".

"But how is it even possible for Patton to use magic? He's never been a sorcerer or wizard or witch or whatever else" Roman asked.

"Some people are more prone to it than others, but basically everyone can use magic" Remy waved his question off, "it just takes a lot of practice and dedication. Seems like the Book gave him a shortcut".

An insistent noise of too loud and dull tapping drew them out of the conversation.

"What is that?" Thomas asked the room, listening to the noise.

"Goddammit" Val rubbed her eyes as if preparing for a headache before going outside with no explanation.   
Remy looked equally exasperated as he followed her out.

"What the hell?" Virgil said as they all piled into the yard, looking up at a figure bouncing up and down the protective dome.

"It seems like every time he lands on the 'bubble' so to speak, he's back shot up and falls down into it only for the process to continue" Logan observed, a worry clear in his tone.

"Like what happened to Roman?" Thomas asked with a dry mouth.

"Precisely."

"Hey Val, have you thought about burning the house down?" a slimy shout was directed at the people of the house.

They all stared up as what seemed to be a man, although he had given off the the vibe of a swamp, seemingly suspended in the air before falling down and bouncing up again.

"Va-al" he shouted in a purposely broken sing song tune, "let me i-nnn".

"What the fuck is he doinghere?" Roman muttered, loud enough for Val to turn to him.

"You know him?"

"Well-" Roman started but was cut off by the figure above them.

"Oh hello dear brother" the man grinned down before starting to lick the invisible force that alternated between keeping him suspended in the air and dropping him back down into it. 

"Why did it seem like he said it to you?" Thomas turned to Roman with a weary expression.   
"Is he- do you have a brother?"

"Technically" Roman answered, looking as if he'd rather do anything else than answer the questions that are bound to come.

* * *

_~The summer after Val took Virgil in~_

_On most days, Roman would be kept busy._   
_Whether with studying, he is a prince after all, or playing outside with stick swords and vivid imagination, you could say he had his hands full._

_His favorite past time was playing with Thomas- his cousin, Patton- when he would come to visit with his mother (luckily more often than not) and with Logan when his fathers would allow him a break from his studies._

_'Good thing Logan actually likes studying' Roman often thought, grimacing at the thought of staying inside all day with nothing but dusty old books and an adult to look over your shoulder._

_Roman found most of his studies to be mind numbing. The exception to that was learning about the culture around him, although he still very much would rather create his own stories, music and art instead of learning of it._

_'I have my friends for that', he supposed._

_Indeed, there was nothing he liked more than making up tales and adventures of heros fighting evil monsters for him and his friends to act out._

_That is what he's doing at the moment, although alone this time, after sneaking out of the castle to the nearby woods away from a boring lecture on how a prince should behave in public, or whatever else._

_He worked his way through the prickly bushed as he hummed an up beat tune._

_In a different life he would have probably been a traveler, singing of his tales of adventure and heroism to all he came across._

_At least that's what Roman liked to think he'd do._

_Roman craved adventures just as much as he craved adoration._

_He craved the feeling of the wind at your hair as your horse rides faster and faster, free and untethered._

_But he'd have to settle for the gentle wind of the forest in a slightly sunny day._   
_At least for now._

_'Who knows what the future holds?' he thought with the excitement of a child as he continued on his path, rushing forward as he noticed a shimmering pond ahead._

_He let put an undignified squick of alarm as he tripped down on exposed roots._

_"Rude" he huffed at the tree, standing up and wiping the mud from his clothes._   
_"Leaving your roots above ground like that. I could have fallen into the pond. What if I had gotten hurt-" a whisper finished the sentence with him._

_"W- what," Roman stumbled back, this time managing to remain on his feet, "who are you?" he tried to sound authoritative despite the tremor in his voice._

_"You could let me out and find out" the voice whispered once again._

_The thing is, despite what some may assume of him, Roman wasn't stupid._

_Reckless? yes._   
_Impulsive? obviously._   
_Bored? for most of his days._

_But stupid he wasn't._   
_Roman knew this could be a trap._   
_Roman knew this is probably a trap._

_Unfortunately, another quality of his was his belief that he was invincible._

_And so, Roman inspected the tree that was taunting him._

_"Why would I let you out?" Roman narrowed his eyes at the roots before moving to stare into his reflection in the pond, deciding that it's the source of the voice._

_"I might be a prince cursed to live as a lone tree waiting for a courageous hero to save him" the voice answered._

_"Are you?"_

_The voice didn't answer._

_"I knew it!" Roman shouted and pointed his stick at him, "you're an evil monster waiting to drown me in your pond"._

_"Oh I wish" the voice purred, making Roman shudder._   
_"But I really am stuck here. How about we make a deal? You'll let me out and I promise to not harm you."_

_"How do I know you weren't put here because you're dangerous?" he looked into the unnerving still water._

_"The asshole that put me here only did it because I 'annoyed him too much' " the words were said as a mockery of another._

_The reflection frowned._   
_Roman wasn't sure he did too._

_"If I let you out, you promise not to hurt my family and friends?" Roman hesitantly said._

_"I promise. I'll be like a brother to you. Magic promise." the reflection smiled._

_Romam slowly did too._   
_"Okay then. What do I need to do?"_

_"Just reach out into the water and pull me out"_

_Roman did, his hands closing around the wrist of the reflection and pulling him out._

_"What-" Roman jumped back and stumbled again on the roots. "Why- you look like me" he said from the ground, too shocked to get up._

_And the figure did. He looked just like his own reflection._

_The only difference in a streak of gray hair on his head._

_"Woo thanks" the one before him stretched his limbs, making them crack in ways that made Roman wince._

_Pulling himself up, Roman tried to compose himself._   
_The heros of his stories never show their fear._

_"What now?" Roman asked._

_The figure gave a dramatic long bow, flailing his hands around. "You can call me Remus, mr. Butt."_

_"Don't call me that!" Roman frowned. "You can call me Roman"._

_"Okay, mr. Butts" Remus replied, starting to walk away from the pond and toward the castle._

_Huffing, Roman ran ahead of him before stopping him._   
_"Where are you going?"_

_"Home, obviously." he rolled his eyes, "We're brothers now, remember? His new twin said in a way that suggested that Romam was incredibly dumb"._

_"What?" Roman stared at him, dread starting to spread across his body._

_"Magic promise" Remus waved his fingers._   
_He tried to continue on his way only for Roman to block him yet again._

_"You can't come back with me! They'll be so mad if they hear of this! You need to stay here" Roman said on the verge of begging._

_"Uch fine" Remus said. "The castle sounded boring anyway. I like the ghosts that hunt the forest better anyway."_

_"What ghosts?" Roman asked faintly, the fear clear in his voice._

_"See you later" Remus smiled a wicked smile and walked away, leaving Roman behind._

* * *

"So you want to tell me," Thomas started, a slightly wild look in his eyes, "that you've been hiding his existence for over ten years now?"

"..yes?" Roman said apologetically.

"He stuck around when we were kids and made a hell of a mess of things when he popped in to visit but finally left me alone after you were crowned." Roman looked up at the bouncing man.

"Remus get down from there" he shouted at his brother.

"Get fucked" Remus shouted back.

Virgil failed to hide his snort of amusement and Roman shot him an irritated look.

"Why don't you do something about him if you think it's so funny" Roman crossed his hands.

"Hey it's your brother, not mine" Virgil shrugged at him.

"Well well what is that?" Remus looked down at the group before him. "You didn't let them in, did you?" he grinned down before using the force of the push to hurl him into the sky and away.

"Oh no" Val pushed the group behind her.

"Finally I get to be inside" Remus wiggled his eyebrows, standing right in front of them.

"Fascinating" Logan whispered beside them as they looked the almost identical man to the one by their side.

"Don't worry," Remy said, "he won't try anything unless he wants to be stuck in a pond again" Remy lowered his glasses to look into Remus's eyes.

Roman gave Remy a wide side glance but didn't comment.

"How did you-" Virgil began to ask before Roman elbowed him.

"I swallowed it" Remus smiled wide, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank the stars for your impulsivity" Val sighed, dropping the hand that held the group behind her.

"Are you saying he ate Virgil's blood?" Logan stepped closer to Val, sounding both intrigued and disturbed.

"It was delicious, gave the dirt the kick it needed, " he pumped his eyebrows. "And to think it was just lying around on the forest floor. Truly a waste." Remus nodded along to his words.

"You're disgusting" Roman made a face at him. "What are you even doing here? Go bother someone else".

"Okay, I'll just go and talk about the little lord with someone else then" Remus span around, a gleam in his eyes.

"Wait- what did you just say?" Thomas called to him.

"The little lord? The one that has most of the book?" Remus stop and bent backwards to meet their eyes with an upside down grin.

"I hear he's been stumbling around where you were born" he shifted his look to Virgil who suppressed a flinch.   
Val moved her hand to rest on his shoulder.

"You've been looking for him, haven't you? Would be a shame if something happened to him" he drawled out the last sentence.

"What do you know?" Roman demanded.

"Now he wants to talk!" Remus gleefully turned around.

"You're not the only one on the lookout for him, you know. My new friend just can't wait to meet him! Or perhaps he already did? It's all so confusing" he tapped a finger to his mustache.

"Who is looking for Patton?" Roman all but growled at his brother.

"Hold up" Val stopped them before Remus opened his mouth.  
"What do you mean 'he has most of the book'?" She looked pale.

"You don't know?" Remus clapped his hands. "What _do_ you know then? With such little knowledge what do you even need your heads for? What if you would just take the axe from from the wood stack and let your brain spill on the forest floor-"

Thomas and Virgil let out a horrified gasp as an illusion appeared next to Remus, damenstrating the scenario.

"They're not real" Logan said to Thomas with a voice that left no room for argument.

Roman nodded in agreement, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Stop that and answer the question Remus" Val barked at him.

"Butt stinging bees, can't I have some fun here?" Remus waved his arms and the illusion disappeared into smoke.

"He does have the book," Remus finally clarified, "he has it all except for one page" he gave them a mischievous smile and, apparently sensing now would be the worst time to disappear, he blinked out from the clearing with a small wave.

"Damm it" Roman kicked the dirt before him.

"Where did he go?" Thomas asked in a small voice.

"Who the hell knows" Roman grumbled. "He won't be gone for long though, he never is"

"Didn't you say that he left you alone a few years back?" Logan pointed out.

"Well guess he found a new person to annoy. Bully for me."

"And that person is looking for Patton" Virgil said, worry in his voice, "if he hadn't already found him, that is. Remus said that he's looking for him but he wasn't sure that he hadn't already-"

Val squeezed his shoulder and he quieted down to catch his breath.

"Looking means he hasn't found him yet." Logan stopped. "probably. We better get going" he sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
